triangle incertain
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Suite de triangle disputatoire. Les forces se mettent en place en vue du prochaine affrontement, la Confrérie du Secret soutenant Wellan, l'échiquier de Serpentard aux ordres de Draco et les alliés de Harry se préparent chacun de leur côté pour affronter leurs ennemis. Voldemort et Fierz ne savent pas ce qui les attend.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon alors, une petite mise au point s'impose, pour récapituler un peu tout les personnages et les mystères importants qui sont apparus précédemment._

**_Personnages dont le rôle diffère du canon :_**

Théodore Nott, ami et mascotte du groupe de Draco

Arabella Figg, mère adoptive de Harry, assez dérangée et toujours en pantouffle

Lily Potter née Evans, mère de Harry et de Wellan, professeur de magie de l'esprit à Poudlard, adore Wellan, déteste Harry

James Potter, auror, à la recherche de Harry, s'est plus ou moins éloigné du groupe des maraudeurs depuis que Peter a été envoyé en prison.

Wellan Potter, Survivant officiel ignorant mais cherchant l'identité de son frère, il est assez bon en magie et est soutenu par la Confrérie du Secret qui œuvre pour son bien être (et son amour).

Draco Malfoy, n'ayant pas les mêmes idéaux que sa famille, a des projets personnels qui implique entre-autres la maîtrise de la magie noire.

**Les mystères du tome 1 a ne pas oublié :**

→ Lors de la première attaque du basilique, Wellan et Harry ont tous les deux entendu la voix du basilique, puis Wellan ne comprit à nouveau plus le langage des serpents.

→ Fierz est l'homme qui a enlevé Harry pendant deux ans, on ne sait rien de plus sur lui que son nom, et le grand sourire aux dents trop blanches qu'il aborde.

→ David, dont on va parler un peu plus dans ce tome ci

→ La forêt interdite pue

_Et maintenant que ce petit résumé est fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture pour ce mini premier chapitre qui fait plus lieu de transition entre les deux tomes que de véritable chapitre en lui même, enfin..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

-Il paraît que Figg vient de se réveiller... murmura une serdaigle à ses amies

-Non, sérieux ?

-Ce serait pas lui l'héritier alors...

-On en sait rien, mais si on va le voir, peut-être qu'il nous le dira.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on soit autorisé à lui parler...

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, avant que l'une d'entre elle ne reprenne la parole :

-Je change de sujet, mais vous ne trouvez pas que Ron Weasley a vraiment changé depuis que _tout ça_ s'est passé ?

-C'est triste à dire, mais la mort de Ginny l'a embelli...

-Arrête, c'est dégueulasse de dire ça !

-Peut-être bien, mais tu penses la même chose, je me trompe ? Je suis juste plus franche que vous.

.

-Figg est réveillé, j'ai entendu Blaise le dire, fit un serpentard dans la salle commune avec un faux air détaché.

-Comment il peut le savoir ? S'étonna une fille.

-Bah, j'en sais rien. Il est ami avec Draco Malfoy, ça explique tout à mes yeux.

-C'est vrai, après tout, tout le monde sait que Malfoy sera... enfin, vous voyez quoi, il est important, c'est normal qu'il sache ce genre de chose.

-Vu de cette manière, c'est pas étonnant que Malfoy et sa bande soient au courant.

-Et pour Figg, franchement, vous connaissez la rumeur qui court sur lui ?

-Comme quoi ce serait lui l'héritier de Serpentard ? Ouais, tout le monde en parle. Les griffondors montent quasiment des plans pour se venger de la mort de la Weaslette.

-Si ce n'est pas pitoyable quand même...

.

-Wellan, t'es au courant de ce qu'on dit ?

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda le Survivant en quittant le paysage des yeux pour regarder son ami.

-Figg serait... il se serait réveillé apparemment.

-...

-Wellan... ça va ?

-Laisse le, Dean. Viens, Wellan, murmura Seamus en prenant le bras de son ami pour le conduire jusqu'au dortoir où ils s'enfermèrent tous deux.

La Confrérie du Secret les observèrent partir sans un mot.

.

-Ernie ? S'étonna Justin. Où tu vas ?

Le poufsouffle n'accorda même pas un regard à son ami avant de sortir de la salle commune, courant presque maintenant qu'il avait apprit le réveil de son camarade de dortoir. Il s'en voulait de traîter Justin ainsi, mais il le trouvait bizarre depuis sa dépétrification. En plus de cela, Ernie n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les manières malpolies qu'il avait avec Harry depuis toujours, même si c'était un peu tard pour les remarquer...

Arrivé au milieu du chemin, il faillit percuter Hermione Granger. Ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot et continuèrent leur course jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils entrèrent sans attendre.

-Salut, ça va ? Fit Harry avec une voix très roque et un sourire forcé quand il les vit.

Ernie se planta au milieu de la porte avant d'être bousculé par la griffondore qui se jeta sur le lit de Harry, l'étouffant presque dans son étreinte.

-Harry, oh Harry...

L'autre ne répondit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui sans un mot.

De là où il était, Ernie observa les épaules tordues de Harry, crispées, les bras un peu tremblants, son regard vide qui fixait par delà la griffondore.

Ernie ne dit rien, ne s'imposa pas.

Harry s'était réveillé, et c'était le principal pour l'instant, alors il se recula lentement et silencieusement et ferma la porte derrière lui.

.

-Monsieur Figg, souffla Dumbledore comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, répondit Harry, les bras entourant toujours Hermione assise sur le lit.

Soupirant, le directeur alla jusqu'à la chaise à côté du lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

-Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Bien sûr professeur, acquiesça vivement la griffondore en se levant, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ami avant de sortir.

Dumbledore insonorisa alors la pièce d'un coup de baguette et s'adressa à Harry.

-Je sais que c'est dur d'en parler, mais il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Chambre.

Harry hocha la tête sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe sur son visage.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir à boire monsieur ? Demanda-t-il pourtant avant de commencer son récit.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et tapota de sa baguette le verre que Harry avait vidé quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois le verre remplie, Harry s'en saisit alors et le but rapidement, les yeux fermés.

Sa gorge lui faisait encore très mal et parler était désagréable malgré les sorts de soin de Pomfresh. Mais il le fallait, alors le garçon raconta la Chambre des Secrets, les os jonchant le sol, Tom Jedusor et son arrogance, Ginerva Weasley agonisante, le basilic, la faim, la vision de la griffondore mourant peu à peu...

-Tom Jedusor ? Es-tu sûr de ce nom, Harry ?

-C'était pas vraiment lui en fait, mais un putain... d'ectoplasme ! S'exclama-t-il sans chercher à surveiller son vocabulaire. C'est pour redevenir vivant qu'il a tué Weasley.

Il fut soudain prit d'une quinte de toux violente qui lui donna l'impression qu'il allait cracher ses poumons d'un instant à l'autre, lui arrachant douloureusement la gorge. Pomfresh arriva à ce moment là et passa près de dix minutes à gronder le directeur pour qu'il sorte de son infirmerie au lieu de déranger ses patients qui avaient besoin de _repos _et non de sa conversation inutile et dérangeante.

-Harry, une dernière chose, fit Dumbledore en se levant, sans prendre garde au regard noir qu'il reçu à l'utilisation du prénom. Ne parle de cela à personne, d'accord ?

La Chambre des Secrets était un des rares endroits de Poudlard qui n'était pas à la merci des rumeurs incessantes des élèves et des tableaux, il fallait en profiter. Cette fois il aurait une longueur d'avance sur Tom !

-Si vous voulez, croassa le poufsouffle en haussant les épaules. C'est pas non plus comme si j'allais le crier sur tous les toits.

-Très bien...

-Bon, allez ça suffit maintenant, dehors ! S'énerva l'infirmière.

Et le directeur sortit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, vu que j'ai craché le premier chapitre sans rien dire, je vais prendre le début de celui là pour mon petit blabla bimensuel (à peu près)  
_

_Je voulais remercier sincèrement tous les lecteurs qui prennent la peine de mettre une review ou un favori sur mes fiction, ceux qui me lisent sans rien, bah je leur en veux pas (après tout c'est leur droit), mais je les aime un peu moins que les autres :D_

_Je voulais aussi dire un petit merci aux revieweurs(?) anonymes, à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement mais que j'apprécie vraiment, même si j'oublie généralement de répondre à leur review sur le site._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait des compliments, à tous ceux qui m'ont fait des critiques, et à tout ceux qui ont répondus à mes questions bizarres (parce que j'ai toujours des questions bizarre, sincèrement, vous n'aimeriez pas être à la place de mes amis que j'interroge toujours sur des trucs pas possible...)_

_Par contre, le choc quand j'ai vu la quinzaine de follow sur le chapitre précédent dans la journée... Vous savez qu'il suffit de mettre l'auteur en follow ? Ça vous éviterait de le faire pour chaque fiction..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Draco faisait rebondir une balle sur le mur, provoquant un bruit régulier assez stressant pour les autres, vu que cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il ne faisait que ça. Vincent et Blaise étaient déjà sortis du dortoir, excédés au possible tandis que Théo le regardait d'un air pensif, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Grégory craqua à son tour, sortant d'un pas lourd avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Théodore prit alors la parole :

-Tu hésites, Draco ?

-Peut-être, répondit évasivement le blond en continuant de frapper le mur.

Il n'était pas le moins du monde étonné que son ami prenne la parole comme s'ils poursuivaient une conversation, après tout c'était commun chez lui.

-Tu hésites sur quoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Théodore.

-Alors je regarderais pas, répondit le garçon en parlant à nouveau de sa voix calme et lointaine qu'il arborait généralement en public, et non pas avec eux.

De toute évidence, il n'était nullement gêné par le ton froid de son ami, mais il n'appréciait pas pour autant d'être mit à l'écart de ce que Draco vivait en ce moment. Ce dernier soupira donc, et stoppa la balle entre ses longs doigts, la faisant rouler entre eux.

-J'ai sauvé la vie d'un type que je déteste, et j'ai assisté sans rien faire à la ''résurrection'' d'un autre type que je déteste par le baiser d'un ami. Est-ce que je n'ai aucune estime de moi ?

-Y avait-il une raison légitime pour que tu les détestes ?

La main de Draco se crispa sur la balle avant qu'il l'envoie de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Elle rebondit avec un grand bruit et atterrit loin des deux garçons, effectuant quelques petits bonds avant de rouler sous le lit de Blaise.

-J'en sais rien.

Se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux, le blond soupira lourdement.

-J'en sais fichtrement rien...

Théo ne répondit rien, et sortit à son tour, laissant Draco seul dans le dortoir.

.

Arabella passa un bras autours des épaules de son pupille et le fit se lever.

-On y va, Harry...

Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle lui souriait d'un air encourageant tout en le dirigeant vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

À cette heure là, tous les élèves étaient en cours, il n'y avait pas de risque qu'on le surprenne, et ça lui convenait parfaitement : il ne voulait voir personne, surtout quand il se sentait comme un petit vieux ou un handicapé qu'on aide à marcher car il ne peut le faire seul.

Harry jeta tout de même un dernier regard au château, silencieux, avant de suivre sa tutrice et Rusard vers la calèche qui l'attendait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant pour la première fois l'étrange créature qui tirait le véhicule mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'observer sans la moindre discrétion l'étrange cheval noir aux ailes de chauve-souris et aux dents pointues, avant de grimper à la suite de sa tutrice.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux bien rester à la maison jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Harry ? C'est vrai que ça me rassurerait, mais il faudra que tu prennes des cours de rattrapage à ton retour et que tu te coupes des autres élèves pendant plusieurs mois...

-Ici ou à la maison, je m'en fiche, tu sais... fit Harry d'une voix lasse. Et puis ça te rassure, alors tout va bien.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait triste quand elle le regardait.

Harry détourna les yeux et fixa à nouveau les sortes de chevaux noirs devant la calèche.

Il soupira, revoyant comme un flash le visage de Tom Jedusor lui dire qu'il était un raté, et que c'était pour ça qu'il était resté _là-bas _pendant deux années entières.

_Saleté d'ectoplasme de merde..._

.

Charlie n'était pas resté à l'enterrement. Il était partit dès que possible, et personne ne lui aurait reproché d'avoir fait ça.

Debout au milieu d'un enclos battu par le vent, il faisait face à un immense boutefeu chinois qui venait tout juste d'atteindre maturité.

Charlie ne se tenait pas sur la défensive, mais il ne faisait pas non plus mine d'attaquer. Il était calme, serein et regardait le dragon droit dans les yeux en silence.

C'était à des moments comme ça, quand il était face aux monstres hantant les rêves des enfants, qu'il se sentait bien, détendu, en harmonie avec lui-même. D'un instant à un autre, les dragons pourraient se jeter sur lui, mais il y était préparé de toute manière, et il savait que le jour où il mourra, se sera sous les crocs et les griffes d'une des créatures qu'il avait lui même élevé.

-Weasley, tu devrais...

-Laisse le, même s'il est nouveau, ça se voit qu'il sait s'y prendre, Kylian. Regarde-les...

Charlie entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient dans son dos, et il ne bougeait pas. De toute manière, il s'en sentait incapable, il ne se sentait plus capable de rien, il avait mal, il était triste, terriblement triste...

-Oui mais...

-Laisse le je te dis. Va t'occuper du suédois et arrête de traîner dans les pattes de tout le monde.

Lentement le dragon s'était baissé jusqu'à ce que son museau soit au niveau du visage du rouquin. Un souffle extrêmement chaud balaya les cheveux mi longs du Weasley qui leva la main. Sans hésitation, il la déposa sur les écailles du boutefeu qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement de recul.

-Ma sœur est morte, Dragon.

Il était seul dans l'enclos, il était seul partout, il se sentait seul jusque dans ses entrailles...

-Ma sœur est morte...

Il s'assit sur le sol avant de s'écrouler, puis entoura sa tête de ses bras, plié en deux par la douleur qu'il ressentait en lui, comme si on lui arrachait le ventre à coup de griffes. Il ne pleurait pas, mais avait si froid à l'intérieur qu'il en tremblait presque. Il gémit pitoyablement, se fichant bien que le dragon puisse le couper en deux sans qu'il ne voit rien.

Mais le boutefeu n'en fit rien, soufflant sur lui comme pour le réchauffer, et fini par s'enrouler autour de l'humain.

.

Hermione était assise sur le sol de la salle commune, en tailleur devant le feu, un énorme grimoire poussiéreux sous les yeux.

Personne n'allait la voir, elle n'allait voir personne et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Harry lui manquait, cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'il était retourné chez madame Figg et elle se sentait un peu seule malgré tout.

-Granger, désolé de te déranger, mais tu pourrais m'aider en sortilège ? Demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, elle répondit sèchement à Neville de demander à quelqu'un d'autre car elle était occupée. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais elle ne voulait simplement pas avoir le moindre contact avec quiconque, et encore moins les griffondors...

-Et ben, Granger, tu ne joues plus les miss je-sais-tout ?

-Dégage Potter.

-T'es vraiment bizarre depuis que Figg est parti...

Hermione frissonna et lâcha pour la première fois son livre du regard pour regarder le Survivant d'un air septique.

-C'est bizarre, la manière dont tu le dis, on dirait que ça te fait plus mal qu'à moi… Dit-elle lentement en l'observant se crisper à ses mots.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Oh si, tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Wellan soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés d'un air mal à l'aise.

-Ok, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Alors, dit moi tout.

-Pas là, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant en moins de trois jours. Et puis j'ai pas spécialement envie de t'en parler non plus...

-Tant pis pour toi, alors.

Sur ce, Hermione se leva et monta les escaliers de son dortoir sans un regard en arrière, le livre sous le bras.

Ainsi, elle ne vit jamais le regard déçu qu'eut Wellan, ni les œillades assassines des filles de Griffondor, et encore moins le poing de Ron se crisper contre sa cuisse.

Elle ne vit rien, et ne chercha même pas à regarder.

Cela lui importait peu, en ce moment elle se sentait bien loin de tout cela.

.

Draco frappait à répétition dans le sac de toile qu'il avait fait apparaître dans la Salle sur Demande qu'il avait découverte il y a quelques jours, un peu après le réveil du poufsouffle. Depuis, il venait chaque jour la visiter, la trouvant plus qu'utile pour se défouler.

-Drake, t'es sûr que c'est vraiment utile de frapper dans ce coussin ?

-C'est ce que font les moldus pour se défouler.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux moldus ? Et puis c'est dégoûtant, tu es couvert de sueur.

-M'en fous !

La conversation avec Théo tournait encore dans sa tête, sans qu'il parvienne à savoir si sa haine était effectivement justifiée ou pas. Son incapacité à se décider avait rendu ses nerfs à vif et c'est là qu'il avait décidé de se défouler pour penser à autre chose, en l'occurrence, la meilleure façon de frapper un sac de toile sans se casser un doigt, ce qui n'était pas aussi évident qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, par contre, c'est que Blaise le suivrait à chaque fois pour tenter de le calmer, et qu'il serait aussi persistant dans ses remarques désagréables.

-Tu pues, je peux le sentir de là.

-Silence, Blaise.

-En plus t'es décoiffé.

Draco se figea aussitôt pour porter ses mains sur son crâne, inquiet.

Blaise éclata de rire avant de lui assurer entre deux hoquets qu'il plaisantait, et que le sort qui le maintenait toujours coiffé était encore en place.

Furieux, Draco se jeta sur son ami. Ils roulèrent tous deux sur le sol, Blaise gigotant sous les assauts des chatouilles de son meilleur ami. Au bout de longues minutes insoutenables, Draco consentit enfin à s'arrêter et regarda le mulâtre avec un air supérieur.

-Alors, qui c'est le meilleur ?

-C'est... c'est toi... souffla Blaise, un sourire encore hilare étirant son visage.

Draco prit une pause avantageuse, bien que le fait qu'il soit à cheval sur Blaise gâche un peu l'effet de style.

-N'empêche, ce n'est pas mieux de faire un combat de chatouilles pour se défouler ?

-Si, répondit Draco en souriant.

.

Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi malade.

Depuis qu'il était rentré dans leur nouvelle maison, sur l'île qu'avait hérité Arabella, il avait eu quelques vertiges et nausées, mais en général ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé au quotidien : il avait même pu aller marcher un peu sur la plage sans rester accroché au bras de sa tutrice...

Mais à présent il ne se sentait même pas la force de bouger de son lit.

Arabella lui avait diagnostiqué une forte fièvre, mais sans véritable raison particulière.

Harry perdait régulièrement connaissance où ses délires étaient traversés de souvenirs sans qu'il puisse vraiment les différencier. Quand à ses moments de réveils, ils étaient consacrés à essayer de boire ou manger sans tout recracher sur le champ tant il lui semblait que son estomac était retourné.

-Harry, fais un effort mon chéri ou tu ne vomiras bientôt plus que de la bile...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'inconscience l'avait de nouveau engloutit pour lui montrer des bribes de souvenirs de _Là-Bas_, montrant Daniel en train de hurler, montrant les dents trop blanches de Fierz, montrant les arbres défilant si vite autour de lui parce qu'il devait courir, il _fallait _courir, tout le temps où le soleil est levé, ne dormir que d'une oreille en craignant une attaque n'importe quand, fuir encore et encore... Et si on s'arrête, si on a le malheur de s'arrêter...

Combattre.

Combattre et croiser les doigts pour survivre à ce que l'on doit affronter.

Il ouvrit les yeux, seul dans la chambre.

En entendant les pas de sa tutrice au rez-de-chaussée, il prit la cuillère et mangea quelques bouchées avant de la reposer, à nouveau au bord de la nausée.

Harry avait si chaud qu'il avait l'impression de mourir...

-_Venez à moi.._ Siffla-t-il.

Il avait besoin de ses serpents.

.

Wellan était silencieux.

Depuis la mort de Ginny il ne disait rien en fait. Les membres de la Confrérie du Secret le surveillaient avec attention et supposaient que l'amour de Wellan était en réalité dirigé vers la dernière des Weasley, d'où sa déprime.

Mais c'était inexact, puisqu'en réalité, Wellan était silencieux depuis la disparition de Figg. L'avoir retrouvé dans cet état, avoir pu contempler son corps suspendu au dessus du vide ne l'avait en rien aidé à s'en remettre.

Et maintenant que Figg était réveillé... et bien, cela ne changeait rien.

Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied, il était complètement bloqué dans ses sentiments, c'était effrayant mais il avait vraiment l'impression que tout son être était tourné vers ce connard de Poufsouffle, comme s'il était attiré par lui pour une obscure raison...

La seule compagnie qu'il acceptait vraiment était Ron, en réalité.

Aucun des deux ne cherchait d'explication ou de justification, cela s'était fait naturellement. Ron avait besoin de soutient, Wellan avait besoin de ne plus penser à Figg, ça leur avait suffit sans qu'ils aient besoin de se le dire à voix haute.

Alors ils restaient tous les deux, renfermés, et jamais Seamus, Dean ou Neville avaient tenté de s'interposer entre eux. Ils étaient devenus trop proches pour cela.

Seamus se demandait si finalement Wellan n'allait pas remplacer Figg par Ron, mais il en doutait pourtant : il avait pu voir comment Wellan réagissait à propos du poufsouffle, et ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que ce qui le liait à Ron.

Alors Seamus se disait qu'il y avait simplement plusieurs sortes d'amour, sans vraiment chercher plus loin.

.

Ernie était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Justin le regardait sans un mot, les poings un peu crispés contre ses cuisses.

-Ernie ?

-Hm ?

-A quoi tu penses ?

Ernie releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder avant de la laisser retomber sur l'oreiller pour répondre :

-A tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. C'est bizarre, non ?

Justin se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami sans cesser de le fixer, finissant par lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

-Il y avait un _monstre _dans Poudlard, et tu as été pétrifié. Même un _fantôme _a été pétrifié ! Et maintenant les professeurs font comme si rien ne s'était passé : « JOIE, les élèves vont bien et le monstre a été terrassé. Soyons heureux ! »

Ernie secoua la tête en grinçant des dents avant de reprendre :

-Personne ne semble se souvenir des dégâts qu'il y a eu.

-Tu étais inquiet pour moi ? Demanda brusquement Justin.

-Bien sûr...

-Mais tu étais plus inquiet pour Figg.

Ernie se redressa vivement.

-C'est faux !

Justin leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.

-C'est vrai que je me suis rapproché de Harry ces derniers temps, mais c'est parce qu'il est seul, Justin, pour rien d'autre. C'est _toi _mon meilleur ami, tu es le seul !

Il le regarda en silence, le regard impénétrable et le visage impassible, sans que Ernie ne sache s'il le croyait ou non. Il ne se démonta pourtant pas, soutenant son regard sans la moindre hésitation quand il répéta d'une voix claire :

-Tu es vraiment le seul, Justin.

Justin eut alors l'ombre d'un sourire, il avait l'air bizarre mais Ernie ne sut pas pourquoi. Justin se leva alors et sortit du dortoir.

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous êtes fiers de moi pour la rapidité du postage (ne rêvez pas trop, ça ne va pas durer...)._

_Portez vous bien !_

_Yume u_u_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Harry descendit les escaliers, il allait mieux depuis le début du mois de juillet.

-Harry, tu es enfin réveillé ! S'exclama sa tutrice avec son éternelle bonne humeur du matin. Tiens, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, ça devrait t'intéresser.

Harry s'affala sur une chaise et tira un des deux bols de lait posés sur la table vers lui.

-Hm ?

Il porta le bol à ses lèvres sans prêter la moindre attention à la lettre en question pendant que sa tutrice reprenait :

-Tu sais, tout le monde pense que je suis craquemolle parce que je n'ai pas fait d'étude à Poudlard, mais en fait je suis une sorcière.

Harry recracha alors tout le lait qu'il avait dans la bouche, éclaboussant ainsi ses lunettes et son front.

-Pardon ? ! ?

-Oui, en réalité j'ai étudié à Beauxbâtons, c'est pour ça que je peux faire des beuglantes et que je peux élever des oiseaux pour livrer le courrier, ou encore de la magie quand il m'est donné l'occasion de le faire. C'est de la directrice de Beauxbâtons que me vient cette lettre.

-Mais... Mais pourquoi tu...

-Pourquoi je me fais passer pour une craquemolle ? Demanda Arabella avec un sourire.

Elle lui tapota le nez de son doigt, un air espiègle sur le visage.

-Avoir toujours une carte secrète en main est important, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

.

-Arabella Figg, quel plaisir ! Fit une voix avec un fort et désagréable accent français.

-Bonjour madame Maxime, répondit poliment la tutrice de Harry.

Elles se firent la bise, et Harry ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'immense géante se plier en deux pour embrasser les joues de la vieille femme.

-Et voici votre fils adoptif, je suppose ?

-En effet. Harry, je te présente mon ancien professeur, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Olympe Maxime.

Harry fit une petite révérence et il vit une étrange lueur briller dans les yeux de la géante.

-Je reconnais bien là les manières des soldats de Fierz.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, choqué, mais avant même qu'il sache si il devait demander des explications, s'enfuir en courant ou se mettre à hurler, la directrice reprit la parole :

-Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Ils la suivirent donc, le regard de Harry s'attardant sur les élèves qui marchaient en groupe compact et organisé, dans leurs uniformes bleu ciel bien coupés (bien mieux que ceux de Poudlard en tout cas). L'ambiance avait quelque chose d'austère et de stricte qui déplaisait fortement à Harry, bien loin de l'atmosphère de Poudlard...

Une fois la lourde porte en bois refermée derrière eux, la directrice les fit asseoir dans de grands fauteuils qui semblaient anciens et leur fit place derrière son bureau (une table basse pour elle, parce que sinon elle ne pouvait plus faire face à ses interlocuteurs) en souriant.

-Bien, Arabella m'a enfin avoué le fruit de ses recherches depuis quelques années déjà, et si elle l'avait fait plus tôt, vous aurez évité bien des soucis, jeune Figg.

Elle avait dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry sut alors qu'elle savait pour sa rencontre avec l'ectoplasme, sa tutrice avait dut lui en parler. Et peut-être qu'elle aussi... Il hésita, mais fini par demander :

-Est-ce que vous étiez aussi_ Là-Bas_ ?

-J'y ai été, en effet, mais la personne avec qui j'étais envoyé avait bien plus de caractère que toutes les autres humaines que j'ai rencontré par la suite, et nous n'avons pas suivit très longtemps les instructions de ce fou furieux.

.

Minerva était une réussite, une des meilleures œuvres de Fierz d'une certaine manière. Ou presque...

Parce que Minerva n'était pas comme les autres, elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il lui dise gentiment de rentrer chez elle, non. Elle était partie, s'était simplement enfuie de _Là-Bas,_ sans laisser la moindre indication qui aurait permit à Fierz de la retrouver. De les retrouver.

Et il n'est jamais revenu la chercher.

.

-Est-ce que vous savez où c'est, _Là-Bas_ ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est ce que je cherche depuis notre fuite. De toute évidence, c'est un lieu in-cartable donc sûrement magique. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Tu as des souvenirs de Là-Bas ?

Il secoua la tête dans un mouvement qui pouvait tout dire. Il ne savait pas trop différencier ce dont il se souvenait ou ce qu'il avait inventé à cause de ses délires dus à la fièvre ou au coma.

-Pas beaucoup. Depuis ma rencontre avec l'ectoplasme... vous savez qui est l'ectoplasme ?

Elle hocha la tête en regardant Arabella et Harry reprit.

-Et bien, depuis ma rencontre avec lui, je fais des rêves, beaucoup. Au début, c'était quand j'avais de la fièvre, je délirais et je voyais un autre garçon qui était avec moi _Là-Bas_, et qui... qui me disait de le regarder... mourir. Mais moi je ne l'ai pas regardé, et je suis parti.

Ses mains se serrèrent fortement sur ses genoux, et sans les regarder il savait que ses jointures étaient blanches à présent.

-Harry, je vais te raconter ce que je sais, mais tu ne devras pas en conclure quoi que ce soit que tu n'as pas vu de tes propres yeux, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et l'observa, attentif.

-En général, Fierz enlève deux personnes en même temps, du même sexe, et à peu près du même âge. Il leur fait subir des épreuves pendant une durée qui varie de quelques jours à quelques semaines.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Mais moi je suis resté deux ans...

-C'est pour ça que c'est étrange.

-L'ectoplasme a dit que j'étais un raté parce qu'il n'est resté qu'un mois lui...

-On ne peut pas savoir, Harry, ni lui ni moi ne savons quels critères permettent de définir un soldat raté d'un soldat réussi. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est comment on peut les reconnaître...

-Comment ?

Elle sourit avec indulgence et il rougit, se rendant compte de son impolitesse.

-Est-ce que tu sens mon odeur ?

Il haussa un sourcil et se pencha en avant, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir. Il recula vivement en grimaçant avec très peu de tact.

-Ouais...

-Cette odeur, seuls les soldats réussis peuvent la sentir, pour se repérer entre eux. Il y a autre chose.

Harry porta sa main à sa joue.

-Ma cicatrice n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais n'avait rien à dire de plus sur le sujet. Elle n'avait pas eut sa cicatrice, elle, elle s'était enfuie avant.

.

Tom était redevenu le mage noir qu'il avait été, il cachait son visage trop jeune sous une capuche noire et tout le monde y voyait que du feu, on ne se fiait qu'à sa puissance et c'était amplement suffisant.

Son armée ayant été en grande partie détruite et dispersée lors de la première guerre, il ne savait pas vraiment comment retrouver ses mangemorts du départ, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple : le sort qu'il avait inventé un peu avant de tuer cette idiote de Mimi avait apparemment été utilisé par la suite, vu qu'il pouvait appeler chaque personne qu'il avait ''tatoué''.

Après, il n'avait plus qu'à faire semblant de les reconnaître mais leur demandant des informations sur eux du genre "qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?" et non pas "qui êtes-vous ?", et il obtenait ce dont il avait besoin, aussi simplement que cela.

Tout se déroulait pour le mieux et dans l'ombre pour le moment.

Car tout d'abord, il devait récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu consciencieusement dans le passé. La vieillesse lui avait apparemment fait commettre des erreurs qu'il se devait de réparer maintenant.

Comment avait-il pu se séparer de son âme quand il avait vu qu'il en perdait sa beauté et sa puissance ? Heureusement qu'il était surpuissant d'origine, parce que n'importe quel sorcier lambda avec une magie divisée en six (1), n'aurait pas pu battre un chat. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait détruire par un simple nouveau né à cause de ce fait, il n'était donc plus question de continuer dans cette voie.

Tom était un garçon intelligent et il n'était pas habitué à se résigner. Au contraire, il était plutôt du genre à réparer ses erreurs et à en tirer un enseignement. Grâce à cela, il sera bientôt à nouveau au plus haut de sa puissance.

Tom se reconstruisait une armée, il était à nouveau Voldemort et bientôt le monde entier craindra à nouveau son nom et ce qu'il représente :

Un mage noir.

.

Assis en tailleur dans une clairière enneigée, fortement éclairée par le soleil froid du pôle Nord, Sirius méditait. Un sortilège de chaleur partielle l'empêchait de trembler de tout ses membres alors qu'il était entièrement nu, la neige jusqu'à ses hanches, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de devoir prendre de la pimentine tous les soirs et des gerçures sur les fesses.

Il était là depuis quelques mois. Après Noël il était allé à bien des endroits, cherchant l'endroit le plus propice pour la concentration mais c'était ici qu'il se sentait le mieux.

James et Rémus lui manquaient, mais il s'était fixé un but, et Sirius Black ne détournait jamais ses yeux des buts qu'il se fixait, même s'ils sont impossibles : il est Sirius Black, le premier de la famille Black a être envoyé à griffondor, un maraudeur, un animagus...

Et Sirius avait décidé de retrouver son filleul, et il n'était pas prêt de lâcher le morceau.

Advienne que pourra, échouer à ses missions n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses habitudes, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

Il plongea donc à l'intérieur de lui-même et commença les premières incantations de sa famille (oh sombre famille, mais la magie des Black, certes peu légale, était diablement utile).

Il avait déjà réussi à se lier avec l'âme de Harry James Potter, sans pour autant réussir à ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son esprit, qui lui restait insaisissable.

Il persévérait pourtant, et resterait ici le temps qu'il faudra pour y arriver, pour le localiser et le rejoindre.

De toute manière, les modlus d'ici étaient très accueillants, et lui permettait de vivre avec eux tant qu'il leur apportait des poissons et chassait les ours, ce qui ne représentait pas trop de difficulté pour lui grâce à sa magie.

Il était heureux de recevoir un si bon accueil de la part de moldus dont il ne savait rien, des moldus dont la culture lui était complètement inconnue jusqu'à leur rencontre, des moldus qui auraient très bien pu le tuer par méfiance quand ils l'avait vu à moitié endormi, essayant de maintenir le sort de chaleur sans s'épuiser...

Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie ce ''soir'' (il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça ai vraiment été un soir, le soleil ne s'étant pas vraiment levé/couché depuis qu'il était arrivé...) là, alors si lui n'était pas capable d'accomplir le but qu'il s'était fixé, il n'avait pas mérité sa survie.

Et ça, Sirius n'était pas prêt de l'accepter.

.

Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'Albus regrettait.

Il y avait des choses qu'il regrettait officiellement, d'autres qu'il se permettait de regretter et encore d'autre qu'il regrettait malgré lui.

Officiellement, il regrettait la mort de sa sœur, de n'avoir rien put faire dans de nombreuses batailles, de ne pas avoir sut empêcher Tom de devenir un mage noir ou encore d'avoir succombé à la tentation des reliques de la Mort, bien des années plus tôt...

Il se permettait de regretter de ne pas être devenu ministre de la magie, de ne pas avoir empêché Gellert Grindelwald de perdre la tête, d'avoir laissé les Potter se débarrasser d'Harry...

Et il regrettait malgré lui de n'avoir pas sauvé Gellert de la prison, de ne pas l'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout, de n'avoir pas trouvé les trois reliques alors qu'il le lui avait promis.

Il regrettait des regrets aussi, et regrettait d'en avoir, le tout formant un atroce cercle vicieux dont il n'en voyait pas la fin...

Albus avait construit la moitié de sa vie sur des regrets, l'autre moitié sur des devoirs, le tout couvert d'une fausse noblesse d'esprit pour cacher sa réelle solitude et son réel besoin de pouvoir.

Beaucoup de choses étaient malfaisantes dans ce monde, et Albus s'était toujours fait un devoir de les expulser.

Le problème, c'est que ses critères du bien et du mal étaient bien trop variables, au début il avait voulu le bien de sa famille contre le reste du monde, mais il n'était qu'un enfant, ce n'était pas objectif.

À la rencontre de Gellert Grindelwald, ils avaient beaucoup discutés et en étaient venu à la conclusion que la suprématie des sorciers sur les moldus était primordial (ce qu'ils avaient appelés par la suite « Pour le Plus Grand Bien »), mais il était amoureux, ce n'était pas objectif.

Et maintenant, c'était purger le monde de toute la magie noir, détruire chaque mage noir qui croiserait sa route, les traquer, les défier, manipuler n'importe qui pour parvenir à ses fins, simplement pour le but qu'il s'était fixé...

Mais il était vieux, ce n'était pas objectif.

Pourtant il continuerait, il trouverait Tom, il le détruirait comme il n'avait pas pu détruire Gellert, et se trouverait un autre mage noir à combattre, à traquer, à défier, à emprisonner, à tuer... encore et encore, jusqu'à la toute fin.

.

L'année se termina dans un calme étrange puisque cela suivait une période bien tourmentée.

La coupe de cette année fut attribuée à Serpentard, mais il n'y eut personne pour les acclamer, et ce fut plutôt vu d'un mauvais œil, même si les protestations ne vinrent qu'une fois les élèves sortis de la Grande Salle.

Les grandes vacances arrivèrent donc enfin, accueillant chaque élève dans leur foyer, tout comme les professeurs, même si pour certains, il aurait presque été préférable qu'ils restent à Poudlard.

Rémus était pensif, accoudé à une des fenêtres de la cuisine.

Affairée aux fourneaux moldus, Lily lui parlait de Wellan sur un ton amusé et fier, comme toujours, et elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges à propos de son fils.

James était parti avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse un peu plus tôt, et ce n'était que grâce à l'intervention de Rémus que Lily n'avait pas réussi à les accompagner. Il faut croire qu'elle détestait les laisser seuls tous les deux.

Sûrement à raison d'ailleurs.

-Dit-moi Lily, entre nous, tu n'aimerais pas Wellan autant si tu n'avais pas été si cruelle avec son frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise et s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite, mais Rémus n'eut qu'à humer l'air pour sentir l'odeur de sa nervosité.

C'était trop facile.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu sous-entends, Lupin.

-Mais si tu le vois... d'ailleurs il y avait une chanson comme ça, qui racontait l'histoire d'une vieille folle qui kidnappait les enfants, les faisait s'entre-tuer pour aimer le survivant comme s'il avait soudain plus de valeur. Tu ne la connais pas ?

-Je n'aime pas trop la musique sorcière, répliqua Lily d'une voix froide.

Rémus profita de la savoir dos à lui pour sourire.

-Pourtant je suis sûr que tu aimerais. Attends, je vais t'en chanter un morceau ! S'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiaste surjoué.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, le coupa la femme.

Elle se retourna vivement mais Rémus planta ses yeux dorés sur elle et elle se figea comme un animal pétrifié face aux fars d'une voiture. Le sourire en coin qu'il avait découvrit encore plus ses dents blanches et sa voix s'éleva, vibrante et grave :

-_E__lle était vieille et dure et détestait beaucoup._

_Elle était tellement seule qu'elle attirait les enfants._

_Sa maison en pain d'épice, attirait les garnements,_

_Mais pour y survivre, ils s'arrachaient le cou._

_Et celui le plus fort, gagnait le droit suprême_

_de vivre comme un homme, auprès de leur reine._

_Et la vieille aimait le vainqueur_

_Celui qui n'était pas mort_

_Oui la vieille aimait le tueur_

_comme on aime un trésor..._

-Ça suffit ! Hurla Lily.

Il ne répondit pas, sourit en la voyant haletante et retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre d'un air pensif.

Elle puait la peur, s'en était presque délicieux.

Le loup en lui s'agitait, sachant une proie à sa portée, mais Rémus résista à la tentation de lui laisser le champ libre pour lui arracher la gorge. La pleine lune était encore loin et commettre un meurtre, ou même une petite tentative histoire de s'amuser, sous le toit de son ami n'était pas une bonne idée.

-James peut encore tenir un moment à tes côtés, tu as de la chance Lily...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Siffla-t-elle.

-Pauvre Rogue, reprit Rémus en changeant de sujet. Il était peut-être moche, mais lui n'aurait pas été aussi enclin que James à se laisser martyriser... et encore, dans mes souvenirs il était plutôt résistant à la douleur...

Son air détaché fit mouche, il pouvait goûter la rage de Lily sur le bout de sa langue :

-Vous étiez ignobles avec lui, les maraudeurs.

-Nous ? Tu penses ? Mais dit moi, la personne la plus ignoble avec lui ? C'est nous... ou alors la fille qui l'a laissé tomber comme un malpropre pour une malheureuse insulte avant de sortir avec son pire ennemi, tout ça dans le but de le faire enrager. Dit moi, Lily Jolie, qui est le plus ignoble ?

-Tu... tu... Ce n'est pas du tout ça, ton accusation est parfaitement...

-Sans preuve ? Proposa tranquillement Rémus.

Elle se tut. Elle savait qu'il avait été là quand Severus l'avait insulté de Sang-de-bourbe, tout ça parce que les autres serpentards lui mettaient la pression depuis deux ans et qu'elle était beaucoup plus méprisante que nécessaire avec lui. Et maintenant, elle connaissait son avis sur la question.

-Tu veux que je te chante le refrain Lily ? Il raconte le moment où la vieille transforme l'enfant en poulet pour le faire cuir dans un grand four, c'est très instructif, tu pourrais t'en inspirer en plus.

Elle hurla de rage et lui envoya son couteau de cuisine au visage. Rémus eut à peine besoin de se décaler pour l'éviter. Il se planta dans le mur, près de son oreille où il pouvait entendre la vibration résonner.

Livide, Lily lui hurla de se taire et de sortir d'ici, de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

-Tu t'améliores, tu me demandes pas encore de ne pas approcher tes -oups pardon- de _ton_ fils ?

-Sors... de... ma... maison... articula-t-elle froidement.

-Avec plaisir, charmante Lily, et que la main de Morgane soit toujours sur ton épaule.

La bénédiction était tellement ironique que Lily prit son dessous de plat à deux mains, comme pour lui lancer au visage. Il prit nonchalamment la direction de la sortie, et ne fut pas surpris de ne rien sentir s'écraser contre son dos.

.

Elle avait appris tous les sortilèges possibles et imaginables, toute sa scolarité avait été un moment où elle s'était plongée le plus profondément possible dans sa soif de savoir. Si elle avait été amie avec Severus, au départ, c'était parce qu'il _savait _des choses qu'elle ignorait, il connaissait la magie, pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi elle était aussi différente de sa sœur... La rassurer aussi, sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas un monstre.

Puis, après son arrivée à Poudlard, rester avec Severus n'avait plus grand intérêt : les professeurs avaient beaucoup plus de savoir que lui, tout comme les élèves plus âgés et même certains élèves de son année. Mais il s'accrochait, Lily avait fini par comprendre qu'il l'aimait.

Même si au départ, son orgueil avait plutôt apprécié, le petit jeu du serpentard l'avait rapidement lassé. Il y avait bien des garçons plus beaux et plus intéressants que Severus, alors elle avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion quand elle l'avait enfin vu craqué à cause des attaques combinées et inlassables des serpentards qui lui reprochaient d'être un sang mêlé et des maraudeurs qui n'avaient contre lui que le fait qu'il existe.

Ce n'était pas cruel, contrairement à ce que pensait ce stupide loup-garou, c'était normal.

Les humains sont fait pour essayer d'être meilleurs que les autres, c'est dans leur nature d'écraser les plus faibles pour devenir plus puissants et d'assurer à ceux qu'ils aiment une puissance équivoque. Et Lily aimait Wellan, et elle ne souffrira pas de voir son stupide deuxième fils mettre la pagaille dans son éducation, ça non !

Harry James Potter avait été une malédiction, une simple malédiction et Lily était une enchanteresse de premier ordre, il lui suffisait de rencontrer les bonnes personnes, de lire les bons livres et elle trouverait le moyen de se défaire de la malédiction, et de défaire l'emprise qu'avait Harry sur son bébé.

Wellan ne devait plus rien avoir à voir avec ce monstre.

Elle y veillerait personnellement.

.

Albus avait convoqué l'Ordre du Phœnix et les avait mis au courant de la situation : Voldemort était de retour.

Faible, certes, mais néanmoins dangereux.

Des précautions discrètes avaient été prises pour la protection du château, de Près-Au-Lard et du Chemin de Traverse, mais les autorités n'avaient pas été prévenues de crainte qu'un espion infiltré (au hasard : Lucius Malfoy) le rapporte au seigneur des ténèbres.

Chacun était donc sur ses gardes et se tenaient prêt à entrer en guerre d'un moment à l'autre, chacun testaient les allégeances des futurs guerriers, cherchant à savoir en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance à présent que la guerre revenait.

Ne pouvant en parler à leurs proches, les membres de l'Ordre se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, se coupant du monde extérieur de crainte d'un quelconque ennemi parmi leurs amis ou famille.

Sans savoir qu'ils s'affaiblissaient là où l'armée de Voldemort deviendrait plus unie que jamais dans l'année à suivre.

* * *

_(1) je rappelle qu'à cette époque, Nagini n'a pas été créée._

_Voilà pour se chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que le passage sur Lily ne vous a pas trop déplu. J'ai un peu peur de faire du bashing, mais honnêtement si vous connaissiez la raison de sa colère contre Harry (moi je la connais, donc je peux vous le dire !) peut-être que vous seriez d'accord avec elle..._  
_Enfin, pas d'accord parce que nous on aime Harry, mais au moins compréhensifs !_

_Voilà, à la prochaine chers lecteurs !_

_Yume u_u_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Wellan et James marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin de travers, il faisait plutôt bon en cette fin d'après-midi,le ciel était encore clair et le vent ne soufflait pas assez fort pour couvrir la voix de l'adolescent quand il commença à questionner son père :

-Dit papa... pourquoi maman est si... est si...

-Si quoi ? Demanda tranquillement James en regardant distraitement autour de lui.

-Je veux dire... ce qu'elle a fait à mon frère, ce n'était...

-A l'époque, elle ne pensait qu'à te protéger tu sais. Nous avons échappé de peu à la mort parce que Voldemort voulait que l'on voit nos enfants mourir sous nos yeux. Une sorte de sadisme si tu veux. Cela l'a fortement troublé, elle en déforma les mots de Dumbledore et cru qu'il fallait se débarrasser de ton frère pour te sauver toi. Je pense qu'elle croyait vraiment, à l'époque, que ses deux enfants seraient plus heureux s'ils étaient séparés. Et puis, tu avais sauvé le monde sorcier, tu étais un héros, elle pensait donc qu'il fallait t'élever en conséquence pour quand… quand tu devrais à nouveau te battre pour le monde.

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence, Wellan s'interrogeant sur le sens de cette dernière phrase, avant que James ne reprenne la parole d'une voix douce, triste :

-Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Ta mère est... maintenant elle est devenue folle, mais avant elle n'était pas comme ça. Avant, elle était une fille très vive, avec un cœur immense et un bon tour de main pour les claques... Elle était très douée pour la magie. On disait qu'il n'y avait aucun sortilège qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser. C'était presque vrai, puisqu'il y en a un que les maraudeurs ont pu maîtriser sans que jamais elle ne s'en approche.

-C'est quoi ?

Les yeux de James brillaient étrangement, comme s'il reprenait vie après des années entières de coma. Wellan était décidé à en profiter. Son père se pencha tout près de son oreille et chuchota :

-La métamorphose humaine, elle aurait voulu devenir un animagus comme nous.

Wellan s'écarta vivement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Nan, vraiment ?

James éclata de rire.

-Vraiment ! Ça l'a rendu furieuse quand elle l'a su. Elle ne...

-Wellan ! James !

Ils se figèrent et Wellan vit avec horreur toute la vie et l'amusement quitter le visage de son père alors que son visage redevenait triste et fade, comme il l'était depuis des années.

Lily Potter venait de les rejoindre.

.

-Père ne mange pas avec nous ce soir ? Interrogea Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, il a une réunion.

-A cette heure au ministère ?

-Mange Draco, ne soit pas impoli en parlant à table.

Là, c'était vraiment bizarre. Sa mère répondait toujours aux questions tant qu'elles n'étaient pas stupides. Mais là rien, elle détournait la conversation comme la première débutante venue. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je n'ai plus faim, mère, puis-je sortir de table ?

-Oui, vas-y, répondit-elle d'une voix distraite.

Il y avait définitivement un problème ! Narcissa Malfoy ne laisserait _jamais _son fils sortir de table avant la fin du repas, c'était contre ses principes de politesses à la noix, ses bonnes manières qui sont plus importantes que tout, et pourtant, elle venait de le faire sans la moindre culpabilité dans la voix...

Draco se retira dans la bibliothèque, et en l'absence de son père, n'hésita même pas à aller directement dans la section des ouvrages de magie noire.

Il avait un doute horrible, sur la raison de l'absence de son père... Et il espérait vraiment se tromper.

.

Hermione avait envoyée le cadeau d'anniversaire (un pull gris avec des rayures noirs) de Harry par hibou cette année et ne l'avait pas fêté avec lui.

Elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse immédiatement et avait craint un instant qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle comme amie... pourtant, elle fini par recevoir l'oiseau migrateur d'Arabella avec une lettre de remerciement et la promesse qu'il reviendrait en cours à la rentrée.

Hermione avait sourit, satisfaite et soulagée, et s'était dit qu'offrir des nougats à son ami avait été une réelle bonne idée.

Elle était impatiente de le revoir à la rentrée.

.

Wellan courait à travers les rues de Godrick Hollow.

Si sa mère le savait, elle s'arrangerait immédiatement pour faire surveiller la ville entière, mais Wellan avait fait promettre à son père de le couvrir à chaque fois qu'il sortait.

Et courir lui faisait du bien, ça lui dégageait la tête et il en avait vraiment, _vraiment, _besoin. Il ne pourrait pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait vraiment mieux après avoir couru pendant un bon moment. Et aujourd'hui, sa course lui permit de prendre une grande décision.

Il arriva essoufflé au coin de sa rue et reprit son souffle, les paumes des mains sur les genoux.

Il se redressa un moment plus tard et rentra chez lui par la porte de derrière. Son père lui sourit quand il le vit arriver et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Dit, papa heu...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wellan ?

-Bah… tu vois, je voulais te dire...

Wellan se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, nerveusement, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder la question. Il avait besoin de lui dire depuis qu'il espionnait les conversations (en gros, depuis assez longtemps) entre sa mère et son père. Il y pensait souvent et pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, il fallait qu'il en profite, il était décidé à le faire !

-Quand tu seras décidé, je te suivrais OK ? Dès qu'on aura retrouvé mon frère...

Mais avant que son père ne lui réponde, une voix retentit :

-James ? Jaaaames ? Où es-tu ?

Et Wellan s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible, absolument pas pressé de voir sa mère à un moment pareil, alors qu'il était sûrement rouge et que son père avait une tête ahuri, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

Il n'avait pas dit explicitement ce qu'il voulait, mais le jeune garçon était persuadé que son père avait comprit qu'il partira avec son père lorsque ses parents se sépareront.

Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment y retourner, Harry ?

Ils étaient tous deux devant la voiture et Arabella le regardait fixement, la valise dans la main.

-Oui Arabella, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis maintenant que madame Maxime m'a aidé à comprendre autant de choses, je me sens vraiment mieux.

-Tu peux rester à la maison cette année, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais, mais je veux y aller.

-D'accord, prends garde à toi.

Harry sourit doucement et lui embrassa la joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, Arabella, il n'y a pas de risque à Poudlard, maintenant que le monstre n'est plus là.

-Vas-tu me dire enfin ce qui...

-Non.

Harry l'avait coupé, ne voulant absolument pas parler de ça. Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore, c'est vrai, mais il n'avait pas prit la pleine conscience de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là, contrairement à maintenant.

Et maintenant, il ne voulait plus y penser.

-Alors allons-y.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, Harry tournant sa chevalière autour de son doigt sans un mot.

Il était mal à l'aise et devinait sans mal que sa tutrice n'était pas mieux.

.

Luna le regarda arriver et elle se sentit triste pour lui, il avait l'air encore plus malheureux que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, exactement au même endroit... à la différence que Luna était allée avec lui. Et ce jour là, elle ne l'accompagnerait pas dans sa cabine en travaux pour être seul.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de sa présence.

.

-Hermione, tu viens avec nous ?

Hermione sursauta presque et regarda Lavande comme si elle avait deux têtes.

-Heu...

-Allez, viens, on est amies maintenant !

Amie, amie, c'était un bien grand mot, disons que pendant l'absence de Harry, il était arrivé à Hermione de s'asseoir à côté d'une des filles du dortoir, et elle avait déjà eu trois conversations avec Romilda, quatre avec Lavande et une seule avec Parvati. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle appellerait de l'amitié... Peut-être parce que celle avec Harry était spéciale, en même temps elle n'avait pas énormément d'autres exemples dans son l'expérience, donc c'était difficile d'être objective même si elle avait énormément lu sur le sujet.

Comme sur tous les sujets.

-D'accord...

Elle les suivit donc, et fut acceuillit par de grands sourires.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Romilda en souriant. Ça fait plaisir de te voir, asseyez vous toutes les deux.

La miss-je-sais-tout s'installa donc et les autres firent mine d'ignorer la pile de bouquin qu'elle avait dans les bras. La cage de ses serpents, par contre, ne passa pas inaperçue.

-Hermione, c'est quoi dans la boite ?

-Mes deux animaux de compagnie.

-Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas un peu sortir alors, s'étonna Lavande d'un air surpris.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que vous apprécierez ce genre d'animal, répondit Hermione en cherchant par tout les moyens une manière pour que les filles ne la rejettent pas après avoir passé autant de temps à essayer de l'apprivoiser.

-Mais non, voyons, j'aime tous les animaux moi, fit Parvati avec un grand sourire.

Hermione leva un sourcil.

-Si tu le dis...

-Allez, te fais pas prier.

Elle ouvrit donc la boite et un lourd silence s'installa quand elle prit ses deux serpents dans ses bras.

-Voilà mes animaux.

Tant pis pour l'amitié, se dit-elle en voyant les filles se reculer légèrement en regardant d'un air dégoutté les longs corps qui s'enroulaient paresseusement autours des bras de la jeune fille.

.

Draco, Théo, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory étaient dans un compartiment quelconque qu'ils avaient prit sans mal à des premiers années craintifs en leur faisant peur.

Le silence était tenu jusqu'à ce que Grégory prenne la parole :

-Vous êtes au courant, j'imagine ?

-Du retour du lord ? Demanda Théo d'une voix dénudée de toute émotion. Bien sûr que je suis au courant.

Vincent hocha la tête en silence, signifiant par là même qu'il était lui aussi au courant.

-Même moi je le sais, fit Blaise d'une voix hésitante. Et pourtant ma mère n'est même pas mangemort.

Draco lui, était resté silencieux. Il avait aussi fini par le découvrir, le jour où son père était rentré en mauvais état après avoir apparemment subit quelques doloris. Il avait eu l'air si pitoyable que Draco avait eu honte pour lui...

Mais il était d'autant plus motivé à maîtriser parfaitement sa magie noire.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda timidement Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? Répondit celui là d'une voix tranquille, comme s'il rentrait tout juste dans une conversation banale.

-Tu le sais très bien, Drake, tu sais ce que nos parents vont finir par nous demander.

-Tu parles de suivre le lord dans ses délires de conquête du monde ?

Ses amis échangèrent un regard.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé, dit remarquer Théo d'un air détaché.

-Évidemment que non. Vous avez vu vos parents rentrer de leurs « réunions » ? Rampant comme des insectes, n'osant protester... c'est méprisable, finit-il par lâcher en reniflant. Et je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à ça.

Blaise croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'installant plus confortablement sur la banquette.

-Moi je ne suis pas directement concerné, mais pour vous ça va être dur, non ?

Ce fut Théo qui répondit :

-Le lord ne tentera pas de nous convertir trop vite, surtout qu'à ce que j'ai comprit, il a des missions importantes qui le font beaucoup voyager depuis son retour. D'ici que l'on soit intéressant pour lui, Draco aura fini son projet, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le blond qui ne réagit même pas.

-Qu'est-ce que Théo veut dire ? Demanda Vincent.

-Quel projet ? Demanda Blaise.

-Vous êtes mes amis, se contenta de répondre Draco. Je ne vous laisserais ramper devant personne.

Ils n'eurent rien d'autre à rajouter, le train venait de rentrer dans la gare de Près-Au-Lard, il était temps de sortir à présent.

.

Harry descendit du train et se dirigea vers les calèches. Les sombrals étaient encore là, et le poufsouffle se dit qu'il ne devait pas être fou s'il les voyait encore.

-Harry !

Il se retourna et sourit en coin à Hermione qui monta avec elle dans une des calèches. Juste avant qu'elle ne parte en direction de Poudlard, Cédric grimpa dedans, accompagné d'une serdaigle brune que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Hermione ne demanda pas comment il allait et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle parla directement de ses vacances et des livres qu'elle avait lu, elle demanda si son cadeau d'anniversaire lui avait plu, s'il avait fini les nougats qui avaient été mis avec, que sa mère avait préparé des gâteaux pour eux -d'ailleurs prend en une part, je suis sûre que tu aimeras- et que cette année elle allait essayer de retenir les sorts des autres années le soir, plutôt que perdre son temps en lisant des fictions comme elle le faisait depuis la première année -mais tu comprends, ça me permettait de voir la vision des sorciers sur leur propre monde, c'est intéressant tu vois ?- et que si elle avait le temps elle essaierait de trouver des nouvelles informations sur la Chambre des Secrets...

Le silence s'installa après la mention de la Chambre et Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

-Pardon Harry... je ne voulais pas...

-Ça va. J'ai besoin de toi de toute manière, je t'en parlerais ce soir.

Il jeta un regard venimeux à Cédric qui détourna brusquement la tête, prit sur le fait en train de les observer ouvertement.

-Ah, j'ai trouvé ça aussi, l'année dernière, je pense que ça t'intéressera ! Enchaîna-t-elle en sortant un vieux grimoire de son sac. C'est à propos de ta chevalière.

Harry jeta un drôle de regard au gros pavé qu'elle lui présentait. Voyant le regard, elle dit :

-Tu préfères que je te fasse un résumé, j'imagine.

-Si possible, ouais...

Hermione lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-D'accord.

.

Cédric ne tenta pas de s'asseoir à côté de Harry Figg pour une fois, mais il s'arrangea pour qu'il soit dans son angle de vue sans que ça fasse trop suspect.

Il contemplait pensivement son profil tandis que les élèves remplissaient la Grande Salle. Harry n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop maigri, mais son visage avait l'air encore plus fermé qu'avant. Sa fourchette tournait dans sa main dans un mouvement nerveux, il n'avait pas vraiment touché à son assiette.

Cette année, c'est sûr, il sera encore plus prévoyant que l'année dernière, il ne faut plus jamais qu'un garçon comme lui n'ai à subir d'aussi grande douleur, il se l'interdisait.

Hochant furieusement la tête à sa promesse intérieure, le beau Cédric se mit à manger.

.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, bienvenu aux premiers années et bon retour aux anciens élèves, j'espère que ce premier repas s'est bien passé pour vous tous, fit le professeur Dumbledore, amenant le silence dans la Grande Salle. J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Lockart nous a donné sa démission.

Aussitôt, toutes les filles se mirent à se plaindre à grand renfort de « ooooh non ! » et de « on ne peut rien faire pour lui faire changer d'avis ? » tandis que les garçons applaudissaient vivement sans le moindre scrupule.

Chez les serpentard, un certain brun cacha son sourire dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Aussi, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Selwyn.

Un grand homme châtain se leva à la table des professeurs, il était en grande partie vêtu de noir et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'il en paraissait hypnotisant.

Quelques applaudissements retentirent, mais personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Harry tournait sa chevalière autours de son doigt d'un air pensif, Hermione relisait le vieux grimoire sur les prophéties qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux pour pouvoir faire un résumé le plus complet possible à son ami, Wellan discutait à voix basse avec Ron, Draco regardait droit devant lui en silence en repassant mentalement les formules et incantations qu'il avait apprit pendant les vacances.

Les filles de Griffondor s'échangeaient des messes basses, les gars de Poufsouffle vantaient bruyamment les qualités viriles de Cédric (depuis que ce dernier leur avait fait part de ses doutes l'année dernière, c'était le même scénario à chaque repas), les serdaigles débattaient le plus discrètement possibles sur la priorité entre les révisions sur le programme de l'année ou les recherches personnelles sur des sujets extra-scolaires. Quand aux serpentards, ils étaient tous silencieux : la discrétion des troisièmes années de cette maison influençait apparemment sur toute la tablée sans qu'on puisse vraiment l'expliquer.

Enfin, une personne extérieur n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer.

En réalité, le choix du prochain leader était en train de se faire, lentement mais sûrement, au sein de la maison des verts et argents, et cela engendrait une tension que l'on ne pouvait pas rendre subtile, même pour eux.

.

Une fois le repas de bienvenu passé, les élèves furent conduits à leur dortoir et les professeurs se dirigèrent vers leur bureau. La chauve-souris des cachots, par contre, ne rentra pas directement mais alla interpeller le nouveau professeur d'une voix aussi froide qu'à son habitude :

-Et bien, Selwyn, on se reconvertit à ce que je vois.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir vide qu'ils parcouraient pour se faire face.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, Rogue. Mais tu es dans le même cas que moi il me semble.

-Tu veux dire que tu es l'espion du maître ?

Selwyn sourit légèrement, regardant son collègue droit dans les yeux.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Rogue ne cilla même pas, aussi imperturbable que d'habitude. Il n'était pas né celui qui lui fera perdre son sang froid.

-Et bien rien, j'aurais simplement aimé être mis au courant.

-Tu n'es pas Lucius Malfoy, Rogue, le Maître n'a pas à informer un sang-mêlé de toutes ses décisions.

Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent et il lâcha d'un air méprisant :

-C'est ce que tu penses de Lucius ? Il faut croire que tu surestimes grandement tes supérieurs, Selwyn.

-Et tu n'en fais pas parti, répondit le châtain en grinçant les dents.

Il avait toujours détesté l'arrogance de ce gamin de Rogue, avec ses répliques cinglantes et son sang froid. Il était plus âgé que lui mais même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il ne se voilait pas la face : aux yeux du maître il n'était rien face à Rogue.

.

Harry et Hermione s'assirent sur l'herbe humide du parc et ne parlèrent pas tout de suite, profitant du calme de la soirée.

-Alors ? Demanda curieusement la jeune fille.

-Que sais-tu sur Tom Jedusor ?

Elle cligna des yeux, confuse, avant de répondre :

-Et bien, c'est un élève qui a été à Poudlard i peu près cinquante ans, il a obtenu le prix de service rendu à l'école, je suis allé le voir dans la salle des trophées, quand j'ai lu son nom dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais toi, comment tu le connais ?

_Elles arrivent..._

Il tendit les bras devant lui pour que les serpents s'enroulent autour et chercha longuement ses mots avant de répondre :

-C'est lui qui était dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'est lui le... l'héritier.

Hermione fit un drôle le bruit, entre le hoquet d'horreur et le grognement. Elle demanda d'une voix basse, comme si elle avait peur du fait que de dire à voix haute causerait la fin de son calme relatif :

-Dumbledore est au courant ?

-Oui, je lui ai dit. Il ne voulait que j'en parle à personne, mais tu es la seule qui puisse faire quelque chose, du moins si il y a quelque chose à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ?

-Ce foutu ectoplasme me cache quelque chose, Hermione. Ce n'est pas un simple élève et il n'est certainement pas juste l'héritier de Serpentard. Il a subit le même... le même problème que moi dans son enfance et je veux savoir comment il s'en est sorti, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il sait dessus. Je veux retrouver mon passé.

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et il sursauta presque, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là.

-Ce que tu veux retrouvé, c'est ce passé que tu me disais être heureux d'avoir quitté.

Il cligna des yeux en se rappelant la conversation sur le sujet, avant de secouer la tête, le regard indéchiffrable.

-Non, c'est après. J'ai deux ans d'absence dans ma mémoire. Pendant ces deux année, personne ne sait où j'ai été, avec qui et ce que j'ai fait. Pendant mon semi-coma, j'ai pu apercevoir quelques bribes de souvenir de cette période, mais j'en veux plus.

Il inspira profondément et rajouta :

-Je veux savoir tout ce qui m'a permis de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Hermione sourit.

-C'est très mature, cette réflexion.

Il rougit, et perdit ainsi tout son sérieux.

-Mais pas du tout !

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_

_J'ai été contente de voir que Fierz commençait à intriguer sérieusement les lecteurs (d'ailleurs adenoide merci pour ta review !), j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si il n'y a pas vraiment de découverte ici. J'avance mes pions lentement, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez u_u_

_à la prochaine !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette blanche avec des nuages sur le dessus (elles sont nouvelles !)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Avant ce chapitre, quelques petits mots : pour ceux qui ont posés la question et à qui j'ai oublié de répondre au chapitre précédent, Selwin n'est pas un personnage inventé par mes soins (je crois que les deux seuls sont Daniel et Fierz), c'est un cousin d'Ombrage qui fait parti des mangemorts.  
_

_Ensuite, désolé pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eut de la compassion pour les révisions de ma bêta... Je n'aurais pas dut, quitte à lui faire raté son année, je sais, mais que voulez-vous, je suis la gentillesse incarnée ! *sourire suffisant*_

_Je vais essayer de la pressé pour vous donner rapidement le prochain chapitre, soutenez-moi^^_

* * *

**chapitre 5 :**

-Ron attends moi !

Wellan accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son ami qui avait ralenti en l'entendant. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire rapide avant de continuer leur route vers leur dortoir.

-Alors Ron, tu as passé de bonne vacance ?

-Charlie n'est pas passé une fois à la maison, répondit-il sombrement. Avec Fred et George, on a volé la voiture magique de papa pour aller le voir, mais les gens en Roumanie nous on dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on l'approche, apparemment il ne reste plus qu'avec ses dragons... Quand on est revenu, maman a poussé une de ses engueulades, faut dire que le voyage est long, on a prit trois jours pour aller-retour, donc forcément c'est pas passé inaperçu.

Wellan lui passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules mais n'eut rien de spécial à lui raconter en retour, ils furent donc silencieux jusqu'à la salle commune. Wellan dit bonjour à la cantonade pour ne pas forcer son ami à parler à quiconque et ils montèrent tous deux dans le dortoir puis s'assirent sur le lit de Ron.

Au moment où les autres garçons montèrent à leur tour se coucher, ils dormaient déjà côte à côte.

Quant à Hermione, elle monta dans son dortoir qu'une fois la moitié de son livre mémorisé et résumé dans sa tête. En la voyant entrer Lavande ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, hésita, puis détourna les yeux.

Hermione serra les dents mais se força à renifler en signe de dédain avant de s'asseoir sur son lit à baldaquin et de refermer les rideaux sur elle.

Elle ne leur en voulait pas, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas agréable de se faire rejeter alors qu'elles commençaient tout juste à se connaître, mais elle n'avait pas besoin des autres filles de Griffondor. Hermione n'était plus une pauvre petite fille malheureuse de se faire repousser sans cesse : elle était forte et se fichait bien de savoir qu'elle était devenue une paria.

Harry a vécu bien pire lui, et il est toujours aussi fort et aussi déterminé. Elle prenait donc exemple sur lui et voulait s'assumer en tant qu'amie.

Et foi de super-justicière, elle y arriverait !

.

Ernie voulu aller parler à Harry quand il rentra dans la salle commune, mais avisant le regard de Justin, il ne dit rien et baissa la tête.

Il ne savait plus trop où il en était avec son meilleur ami. Ils passaient du chaud au froid sans qu'Ernie ne comprenne pourquoi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider à s'exprimer, mais il ne voulait absolument pas le perdre, alors il décida de laisser les choses comme tel jusqu'à ce que Justin décide quoi faire. Ernie n'allait certainement pas laisser leur amitié en déclin, il fera tout pour convaincre son meilleur ami qu'il ne lui fera jamais de tord.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry Figg aller dans leur dortoir. Son regard retourna vers le sol et il se dit tant pis.

Sa solitude ne valait pas le coup de perdre Justin.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, il se fichait du comportement d'Ernie envers lui, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ami après tout, il n'attendait rien de lui.

Quand Harry se coucha, ce soir là, il fit un certain nombre de cauchemars, mais son sommeil était trop profond pour qu'il s'en rappelle clairement. A la place, il ne lui resta au réveil qu'une sensation désagréable de crainte et d'envie de fuir le danger, danger qui était pourtant écarté depuis des années déjà...

Il se lava rapidement et rejoignit la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuné où les directeurs de Maison commençaient à parcourir les tables, les bras chargés de parchemins.

-Voici votre emploi du temps, monsieur Figg, fit le professeur Chourave en lui tendant une feuille différente de celle des autres poufsouffles de son année. Vous rattraperez votre fin d'année manquée les soirs, cela pose-t-il un problème ?

-Aucun professeur, merci.

Pomona Chourave lui fit un petit sourire et distribua le reste des emplois du temps aux derniers élèves en lui jetant parfois des airs gentils dont il ne prêta pas la moindre attention.

Il se fichait bien de sa compassion, sa tête était remplie des cris de Daniel et des sourires de Fierz. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou...

Il n'attendit pas le discours de bonne année du directeur et après un rapide regard sur son emploi du temps, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose, le premier cours de l'année. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à madame Maxime, il ne voyait plus Minerva MacGonagall de la même façon. Il ne la craignait plus malgré l'odeur, il la respectait.

-Bien, prenez place en silence je vous prie. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la métamorphose pour transformer un objet inanimé en être vivant, et je vous assure que ce n'est plus aussi simple que changer une aiguille en allumette.

Certains élèves grognèrent, apparemment ce n'était pas aussi simple pour eux.

Sortant sa nouvelle baguette, il se concentra pour suivre les instructions écrites au tableau. Il avait vraiment du temps à rattraper.

.

Draco n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, il était un sang pur. Il n'était pas non plus un sang pur ordinaire, car il était un Malfoy et un Black, les deux plus anciennes familles de sang pur, aussi riches qu'influentes. Mais plus que ça encore, il était Draco Malfoy. Il était spécial. Le plus spécial de tous les Malfoy et il s'affirmerait comme tel.

Car plus qu'un Malfoy et plus qu'un Black, Draco avait connu un changement dans sa vie. Un changement plus qu'important.

Une rencontre avec une créature, une découverte fabuleuse.

« Grâce à moi, tu détiens le pouvoir d'atteindre la Maîtrise Profonde Draco. Quand tu auras le Savoir de ce que vous appelez bestialement magie noir, tu comprendras la Maîtrise Profonde, et tout changera pour toi. » lui avait dit l'être.

S'il ne se laisse pas un instant de repos, il pourra changer le monde à sa façon. Il n'a rien à prouver et les attentes que les sangs purs posent sur lui n'auront aucun impact sur sa décision finale. Il avait un but bien précis, et il ne changera pas d'avis

Il n'était pas n'importe qui, n'en déplaise au monde sorcier.

-Entrez, dit soudain le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en ouvrant la porte de la salle de cours.

Draco pénétra alors dans la classe, suivit des autres serpentards. Les griffy, bien sûr, entrèrent en dernier histoire de bien montrer qu'ils étaient des vilains garçons. Comme c'est pitoyable...

L'après-midi commençait bien... Avec un peu de chance, il aurait l'occasion de se disputer avec l'un d'entre eux. Ça l'occupera et, d'une pierre deux coups, cela lui permettra d'évaluer ce nouveau professeur dont le nom était déjà revenu dans les conversations de son père avec d'anciens mangemorts.

-Bien, asseyez-vous à vos places, le cours va commencer. Je suis le professeur Selwyn, et à partir de maintenant je vous enseignerais la défense contre les forces du mal à ma façon, puisque vos anciens professeurs n'étaient, de toute évidence, pas au même niveau que moi.

Il avait des airs arrogants qui déplurent aussitôt aux griffondors évidemment, mais les serpentards restèrent blasés par ce discours : il était toujours moins orgueilleux que Lockart et en plus il appartenait à une grande famille de sang pur, pas de quoi en faire tout un chaudron, ils avaient eu pire en prof, surtout dans cette matière.

Surtout qu'il avait l'air doué.

-Dites-moi, quel sort pratique vous a-t-on apprit depuis votre première année ?

-Le patronus, monsieur, répondit une griffondor sans importance (Lavande quelque chose).

-Et combien d'entre vous le maîtrise au juste ?

Draco, Théo et Potter levèrent la main, ils n'étaient que trois.

-Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Mais dorénavant cela va changer, la théorie se fera en une heure et la pratique jusqu'à ce que tout le monde parvienne à exécuter les sortilèges sans problème.

-Avec Londubat dans la classe, le premier sort nous prendra toute l'année, remarqua Draco d'une voix sarcastique.

-Et toi, tu sais maîtriser autre chose que la magie noir que t'apprend ton mangemort de père peut-être ? Répliqua aussitôt Potter, ne pouvant s'empêcher de protéger les gens de sa maison.

Exactement ce qu'il attendait !

-Evidemment, répliqua Parkinson, et il se débrouille mieux que toi je te ferais dire !

Depuis peu, elle avait commencé à être vraiment protectrice avec lui. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, ni ce qui la motivait... Enfin, c'était sûrement pour des histoires de sang pur, les familles à lier et tout ça. Les Parkinson étaient une des rares familles à être aussi vieille et pure que les Malfoy après tout, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que leurs familles aient décidés de les lier par un mariage à leur majorité.

Ou peut-être espérait-elle qu'il devienne le roi de Serpentard et qu'elle en soit la reine : personne n'ignorait l'ambition de cette fille, c'était une très bonne serpentarde après tout.

-Alors, Malfoy, tu sais plus te défendre tout seul maintenant ? Se moqua Weasley.

-Et toi la belette, tu serais pas en train de défendre Saint Potter par hasard ?

Le rouquin serra les dents, ses oreilles devenant rouges, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car le professeur avait lancé un puissant silencio dans la salle de classe.

-Maintenant, je vais mettre les choses au clair. Pendant la théorie, je ne veux pas entendre le moindre bruit. Si pour cela je dois utiliser la magie et bien tant pis pour vous. Maintenant, prenez un parchemin et notez !

Draco maîtrisait le contre-sort de ce genre d'entrave depuis longtemps, mais ne perdit pas son temps à l'utiliser : il aurait pu le faire par pure provocation, mais Draco aimait conserver quelques atouts pour lui et non dévoiler dès le début toutes ses cartes.

Le professeur se mit à dicter et les élèves durent prendre leurs plumes avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

.

Hermione parvint au lac noir et n'eut pas longtemps à chercher avant de voir Harry assit sur une grosse pierre près de l'eau. Elle se précipita vers lui et il lui dédia un rapide sourire avant de replonger dans sa contemplation du lac noir.

-J'ai mémorisé le livre entier et l'ai résumé, Harry.

-En aussi peu de temps ?

-Bien sûr, t'en avais besoin !

Harry la regarda avec un air tellement impressionné qu'elle en rougit. Il fini par se reprendre et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait pour lui.

-Dans ce livre, ils expliquent que c'est impossible de déchiffrer une prophétie avant qu'elle se réalise.

-Pratique, répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais par contre, on peut comprendre à peu près sur quoi elle se base. Du genre, génétique, magique, économique ou social, tu vois ?

-Pas vraiment... Tu peux être plus clair ?

-Évidemment. En gros, une prophétie sur ce genre d'objet qui se transmet par l'héritage a plusieurs possibilité pour se transmettre et plusieurs autres pour ce qu'elle créait, tu me suis jusque là ?

-Ouais...

-Donc, celui qui hérite de la prophétie peut l'avoir hérité par le sang, par la magie, par la fortune ou encore par l'amitié qu'il ou elle entretient avec celui qui a eut la prophétie avant lui.

-Comment tu peux être héritier par magie ?

-Quand on fait un serment inviolable, un pacte de sang, un lien d'amour... il y a pleins de raisons, ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

-Non, plus tard, continue.

-Pour savoir qui en hérite, il faut regarder le trait le plus à gauche de la chevalière.

Ils se penchèrent tous deux sur la main de Harry et Hermione réfléchi au moins deux secondes avant de déclarer :

-Le trait se dirige vers le haut, c'est donc un héritage de fortune. Tu as été adopté par Mrs Figg, tu es donc son héritier testamentaire, ça te concerne bien.

-Ah...

-Ensuite, il faut savoir sur quel genre de domaine la prophétie est liée. Du genre, est-ce que ça touche la magie de l'héritier, ses biens de fortune, sa position sociale...

-Est-ce qu'une prophétie peut vraiment avoir une vraie influence sur la vie des gens, sérieusement ?

-Les prophéties normales, oui, puisque les humains étant au courant de ce qu'il va leur arriver, ils se dirigent plus ou moins consciemment vers la réalisation, mais sinon elles sont trop imparfaites et vagues pour avoir la moindre crédibilité à mes yeux.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

-Dans le genre de ta bague par contre, je ne sais pas, je suppose que vu l'ancienneté de cette science et ce que j'ai lu dessus, il y a vraiment quelque chose derrière, mais je ne peux pas vraiment te le prouver Harry. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, tu peux tout aussi bien perdre toute ta famille, tes amis, tes connaissance et tes ennemis dans un incendie, que devenir roi.

Elle toussota.

-Ou alors t'entraver sur une marche, pour ce que j'en sais...

Harry leva un sourcil, incrédule et elle continua, presque impassible :

-Donc, pour savoir dans quel domaine ça touchera l'héritier, c'est le trait le plus au centre.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois il était beaucoup plus dur de savoir laquelle était la plus centrée, vu que le deuxième signe était constitué d'une dizaine de traits et de petites courbes se chevauchant sur la bague.

Après un moment de silence, Hermione reprit d'une voix un peu embarrassée :

-Hm, on va passer sur le moyen de s'en protéger, Harry.

Il sourit, amusé, et la regarda s'installer en toussotant d'un air gêné. Elle se reprit et lui demanda plus calmement :

-A ton avis, comment tu penses que l'on peut se protéger d'une prophétie ?

-Heu... En évitant à quiconque d'en hériter ?

-T'en protéger toi, Harry.

-Ben... si ça concerne ma fortune, me dépouiller de tous mes biens, si ça concerne ma famille, de tous les tuer moi même et si ça concerne ceux que j'aime bien, je pars en ermite loin du monde.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais Harry savait bien qu'au fond d'elle ça l'amusait plus que l'énervait.

-Bien sûr que non idiot. Mais pour être objective, tu n'aurais sûrement pas trouvé de toi-même, même si tu avais réfléchi.

Harry sourit, pas le moins du monde offusqué.

-En fait, quand ce genre de prophétie est créée, elle n'est pas prononcée à l'oral mais écrite directement sur l'objet, dans ton cas la chevalière. C'est en fait un procédé trèèèès compliqué avec une magie trèèèèèèès ancienne qui agit plus comme une malédiction qu'une véritable prophétie. Elle lie directement l'objet à une certaine étoile ou planète, enfin, un astre précis correspondant à l'identité de l'envoyeur, et cela met en place le sort.

-Donc si on détruit l'étoile, on détruit la prophétie ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air horrifié.

-Enfin Harry, on ne peut pas détruire une étoile !

-Tu as déjà essayé ?

-Mais non enfin !

Il sourit, elle fit la moue.

-Non, Harry. Il faut briser le lien entre la chevalière et l'étoile.

-Avec un couteau ?

Hermione soupira.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'écouter en fait, j'ai tord ?

Il lui fit un sourire désolé, ne pouvant pas nier. C'était stupide, pourtant, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son souvenir de vacance, sur cette foutue barque qui l'avait tant terrorisé...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

Il se lécha les lèvres pour les humidifier et regarda à nouveau le lac. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda à son amie :

-Est-ce que tu connais un sort pour respirer sous l'eau ou quelque chose du même genre ?

-Le sortilège de tête en bulle ? Proposa Hermione aussitôt.

-Ça fait quoi ?

-Ça te fait une bulle autours de la tête.

-... Et ça dure combien de temps ?

-Le temps que tu veux, du moment que tu l'alimentes avec ta magie. La bulle explose quand tu arrives à la surface.

Harry hocha la tête.

-OK, tu peux me l'apprendre alors ?

-Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est au niveau des sixièmes années au moins.

-Comment tu le connais alors ?

-Si jamais un super vilain a une base secrète sous-marine, j'ai pensé que ça me serait utile de connaître ça.

Harry ricana, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Et donc, Harry, pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur de l'eau, répondit le poufsouffle d'une voix distraite et distante.

Son regard était froid, déterminé. Il semblait dire « je ne veux plus aucune peur », et c'était sûrement le cas.

Elle promit de l'aider, puis retourna sur la conversation initiale où Hermione expliqua de long en large comment et pourquoi il fallait ou non détruire le lien, ce qu'il écouta avec peu d'attention n'accordant pas trop d'intérêt à la prophétie.

Puis Harry la raccompagna en bas de sa tour, monta un escalier qui le mena un étage trop haut, en descendit un autre et se retrouva au deuxième étage. Sans ralentir, il alla jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

Mimi était là, flottant paresseusement dans les airs en chantant une berceuse étrange et sordide.

Elle le vit et s'arrêta de chanter pour lui sourire.

**-Je savais bien que tu viendrais.**

-Désolé pour l'attente, Mimi.

* * *

_Un peu d'information sur Draco, pas trop sur Wellan j'en suis navré, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même !_

_N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans le cas contraire, j'essaierais de m'améliorer !_

_Yume u_u_


End file.
